Mi nueva compañera
by sukima.moe
Summary: La historia gira en la vida de Flaky una chica universitaria que trata de hacer su vida como todos, al fin consigue un lugar en el que puede vivir independientemente, pero lo hara ¿viviendo con un chico?.
1. Nuevo Hogar

**hola! la verdad estoy muy emocionada por fin me anime a escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

—¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguir un departamento? —Dijo Flaky, acompañado de un gran suspiro. Estaba mirando el periódico buscando casas o departamentos en renta que, sobre todo, estuvieran a su alcance—. Cielos no puedo encontrar un buen lugar en donde poder vivir decentemente —Se dijo a sí misma.

La chica esperaba en un restaurante, para encontrarse con una gran amiga suya, a la que no había visto desde su graduación en la universidad; estaba muy entretenida leyendo el periódico que no notó que cierta chica de cabello rosa entro al lugar y empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta encontrarse con un cabello rojo. Se fue acercando hasta donde estaba la chica.

—¿Flaky eres tú?

La pelirroja, al oír una voz tan conocida, dejo el periódico en la mesa y alzo su mirada.

—¡Giggles! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo—. Mírate te creció el cabello (que durante la universidad lo tenía corto).

—Si lo sé, me lo deje crecer —Respondió, deslizando su mano derecha por todo el largo.

—Pero sentémonos —Dijo animada Flaky—. Ah, ¿por dónde empezar? Hay tantas cosas por decirnos. ¿Qué es de tu vida después de graduarnos?

—Pues logré conseguir un buen trabajo, además tengo novio —Contestó toda sonrojada

—Ah, felicidades ¿Cuándo me lo presentas eh?

—Bueno… yo…

Fue interrumpida por la camarera, que se les acercó para tomar su orden.

—Buenas tardes ¿Ya saben que van a pedir? —Les dijo, sosteniendo su libreta y un lapicero.

—Yo quiero un té helado ¿Y tú Flaky?

—Yo quiero lo mismo.

—Un té helado para las dos —Apuntó—. ¿Algo más?

—No para mi es todo ¿para ti Flaky?

—Igual.

—No cambias para nada Flaky, sigues siendo así —Dijo Giggles.

—Enseguida les traigo su bebida, con permiso

—Gracias —Respondieron las dos chicas al unísono.

—¿Qué es de ti Flaky?

—Pues, terminando, también conseguí un trabajo pero, todo este tiempo, he vivido con mis padres. Ya quiero vivir sola e independizarme, más no encuentro un buen departamento que sea barato. Y con el dinero que gano ahora no me alcanza para pagarlo yo sola. Tendría que conseguirme a alguien más, para pagar la mitad.

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas —Volvió a interrumpirle la mesera, colocando su orden en la mesa.

—Gracias —Contestó Giggles con una sonrisa—. Al rato pediremos de comer.

La mesera asintió para después retirarse.

—Así que buscas un departamento para ti sola.

—Sí —Respondió la pelirroja y después sorbió su bebida.

—Umm, pues… mi primo vive solo y tiene un cuarto desocupado, sí quieres puedo hablar con él y pueden llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Eh? ¿Con tu primo? Pero… viviré sola con él —Dijo la chica toda sonrojada.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Es gay. —Giggles tomó su bebida.

Después de eso platicaron un largo rato. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Bueno Flaky, ya es tarde. Que rápido se va el tiempo ¿Verdad? Me tengo que ir, te hablo luego o te mando un mensaje para ver que dijo mi primo ¿Vale?

—Ah, muchas gracias Giggles. Te lo deberé por toda la vida —Contestó Flaky, toda entusiasmada.

Ambas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada quien tomó distintos caminos. Flaky abrió la puerta de su casa y fue recibida por su madre.

—Hija, que bueno que ya llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue con Giggles?

—Bien, mamá. De hecho creo que por fin poder vivir sola, Giggles me hará el favor de hablar con su primo, para ver si me renta un cuarto

—¿Eh? ¿Primo?... Pero eso significa que vivirás con un hombre… —Contestó su madre, con cara de espanto.

—No te preocupes mamá, el chico es gay –Intentó calmarla.

—Oh, ya veo. Esta juventud de hoy en día —Suspiró, aliviada—. Pero… no me molesta que mi hija viva conmigo.

—Lo sé mamá, pero ya tengo edad para vivir sola.

—Y también para casarte y me des nietos —La interrumpió.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho? Por ahora no me interesa buscar pareja —Le dijo la chica ya un poco molesta, esas clases de cosas le incomodaban. Era muy joven para pensar en casarse y tener una familia, o al menos eso creía ella—. Me voy a dormir.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches.

—Dulces sueños hija.

Flaky subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Giro la perilla y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se recostó en su cama con la cara boca abajo, después de ponerse el pijama y no tardó mucho en caer dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se aseó, y bajó para desayunar con su madre. Momentos después, se despidió de ella y salió de su casa rumbo a su trabajo. Como cada día, tomó el bus y se sentó en el último lugar, cerca de la ventana para mirar el paisaje. Le gustaba de cierta manera, se distraía de todos sus problemas. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se le pasó la parada. Al percatarse de ello, pidió la parada y empezó a correr como loca para llegar a tiempo.

Entro en ese edifico, toda agitada y respiro hondo.

_**Flash back**_

—_Así que terminó sus estudios en administración de empresas __—__Dijo un hombre de edad mayor, que vestia un traje formal. Bajó la carpeta que estaba leyendo, la cual tenía el curriculum de la chica__—._ _Estarás a prueba por un tiempo y de ahí veremos si estas contratada._

—_G-Gracias __—__Respondió Flaky tímidamente. Estaba muy nerviosa, ese tipo de cosas le revolvían el estómago._

—_Empiezas __mañana._

_Todo iba bien. _

_Estuvo a prueba y se ganó a sus nuevos compañeros debido a que su timidez le daba un toque de ternura. La paga era buena. Sí, sería el trabajo perfecto, de no ser por cierta cosa que la incomodaba mucho. Un día fue llamada por su jefe._

—_Toma asiento __—__Obedeció, pensando que ya había conseguido el trabajo__—. __Terminó tu evaluación. Estas contratada._

— _¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! __— ¡Sí! ¡__Por fin había conseguido un trabajo por si sola! _

—_Claro __—D__ijo ahora su jefe__—. __Pero tendrás que hacer algunas cosas extra._

—_¿Cosas extras? ¿C-C-Cómo qué? __—__Preguntó, tímidamente. _

"_De seguro será trabajo de más" __—__Pensó la chica. Su jefe de acercó y, con su mano derecha, le tomó la barbilla._

—_Serás mi empleada favorita. Si haces todo lo que yo te pida y te dejas tocar. _

— _¡¿__Eh?! _

_El cuerpo le temblaba. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

—_Shh __—Le acalló, amenazante—.__ Pero no digas nada ¿Vale? Porque, si dices algo, te despido enseguida y no dejaré que vuelvas a trabajar en otra empresa por el resto de tu vida __—S__e alejó y tomó su asiento nuevamente__—. __Ya vete, que tienes informes que llenar._

_Salió de la oficina, tenía tantas ganas de llorar y su cuerpo aún era presa del miedo. No creía que eso le estuviera sucediendo. Al llegar, sus demás compañeros se acercaron a ella, curiosos._

— _¿Qué te dijo el jefe?_

—_Bueno pues… estoy contratada __—__Respondió, con una risa falsa que pretendía ser de emoción. No quería que se dieran cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad._

— _¿__En serio? ¡Qué felicidad! __—__Exclamó una de sus compañeras y después los demás la felicitaron también._

_Desde ese momento, cada vez que entraba a la oficina del jefe a dejarle su café, este le miraba con perversión. Lo bueno era que siempre tenía gente en su oficina, pero temía que, algún día, se pasara de la raya con ella. Aunque no podía decir nada. Ahora tenía un trabajo, quería ser fuerte por ello, así que soportaría el acoso de su jefe._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Ya había pasado un mes. Flaky amaba su trabajo y odiaba a su jefe. Estaba en su oficina, capturando datos en su ordenador, cuando escucho que su teléfono sonaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Un mensaje de Giggles! —Exclamó, emocionada.

"_Flaky, hablé con mi primo. Dijo que primero quiere hablar contigo ¿Puedes el sábado? Te mando su dirección. Es, Calle Vida #323. Giggles" _

Estaba sorprendida.

—¡Sí! —Gritó, dando un gran salto de felicidad. Todos a su alrededor la voltearon a ver.

—Flaky ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó su compañera de alado.

—Ah, sí. Perdón —Volvió a tomar su lugar y rápidamente respondió el mensaje.

"_Muchas gracias, el sábado está bien."_

Flaky llegó a su casa, dándole la notica a su madre. Espero a que llegara el fin de semana para poder ir. Ese día se levantó temprano, se vistió bien, pues no quería parecer mala persona, al contrario quería dar la mejor impresión.

Salió de su casa y tomo un taxi, estaba tan feliz. ¡Por fin su sueño se haría realidad!

—Aquí es, señorita —Le dijo el conductor al llegar.

Pagó el taxi y se bajó. Antes de dar algún paso, revisó bien la dirección.

—Sí, aquí es.

Observo el lugar. Era una casa tan linda y grande, que tenía un jardín con flores de todo tipo. Se dirigió a la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tocó el timbre y espero unos segundos. Nada, no escuchaba nada. Volvió a tocar el timbre y espero nuevamente.

Nada.

—¿Será que se le olvido que vendría? —Se preguntó. Comenzó a tocar la puerta con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra tocaba el timbre—._ "__De alguna manera me tiene que escuchar"_ —Pensaba.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya voy!

¡Por fin la había escuchado!

La puerta se abrió, dejando frente a ella un chico de cabello verde, con unos buenos y bien marcados abdominales. Éste se encontraba en bóxer. Flaky no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, cuando se dio cuenta, se volteó con la cara tan roja como un saludable tomate.

—A-Ah… D-Dis… Disculpa, yo… soy F-Flaky… ami…ga de Giggles. Vengo por la... la entrevista.

—¿Eh? ¿Entrevista? ¿Qué entrevista? —El chico bostezó, pues aún se encontraba medio dormido—. Ah, espera. Eres la chica que quiere vivir sola —Dijo cuándo reaccionó y se dio cuenta que no estaba presentable—. Ehh, lo siento, pasa. Iré a ponerme algo, puedes esperar en sala —Y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Flaky se volteó y entro a la casa.

—C-Con permiso… —Susurró muy bajito—. ¡Uh-Ah! Qué bonito, la casa es perfecta —Murmuró, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

Se sentó en el sofá y esperó unos minutos hasta que el chico bajó, ya vestido.

—Disculpa, pensé que vendrías más tarde.

—Ah, lo siento —Respondió ella, apenada.

—No te preocupes. Bueno, este… ¿Eres amiga de mi prima Giggles, verdad?

—Sí —Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De dónde se conocen?

—Estudiamos juntas la universidad —Contestó, desviando la mirada.

—Uhmm, ya veo. Entonces… ¿Necesitas mucho un lugar donde vivir? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Bueno… pues yo, a decir verdad…

Trataba de responder la pregunta, aunque algo en la mente de Flippy se despertaba y miraba a la chica, quien seguía hablando.

—"**Vivir con una chica no está nada mal, me encantaría hacerle cosas en las noches."**

—"Cállate. Ella solo quiere vivir independientemente… Además, no quiero nada con ella, solo la estoy ayudando."

—"**Sí, claro. Eso dices ahora, pero después no te metas cuando yo pueda hacerle cosas y tú no."**

Y desapareció.

—"Todo estará bien si me tomo el medicamento."

Mientras el chico estaba con su mente, Flaky termino de hablar.

—Y por eso quiero vivir sola.

—¿Ah, sí? Ya veo, bueno, pues me ayudarías mucho a pagar la casa —Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

"_Qué guapo, no puede ser que sea gay… Ni modo, que desperdicio" _—Pensó la chica, algo decepcionada.

—Bueno, pues no se diga más. ¿Cuándo puedes mudarte?

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que pase la entrevista?

—Pues, yo no lo llamaría entrevista. Solo quería conocer qué clase de chica eras y, bueno, me caes muy bien…

—Gracias, en serio —Saltó de alegría y abrazo al chico. Este se sonrojó, ya que no se lo esperaba—. Bueno, mañana me mudo. ¡Hasta entonces! ¡Y muchas gracias! Prometo ser buena compañera.

—Claro, eso espero —Dijo con una sonrisa Flippy.

Flaky salió para tomar un taxi y llegar pronto con la buena noticia, mientras el chico estaba apoyado en su puerta, mirándola marcharse. En su mente se decía _"¿Será que fue buena idea aceptarla? Además, no es bueno que en estos momento viva con alguien, aún no me han dado de alta en el hospital. Espero que todo vaya bien de ahora en adelante."_ Y Cerró la puerta.

El día por fin había llegado. Empacó las cosas necesarias y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar. El chico le abrió la puerta y la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a tu nueva casa.

—Gracias, por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó la feliz chica.

—Cierto, olvide decírtelo ¿Verdad? Mi nombre es Flippy. Te llevare a tu nuevo cuarto, sígueme.

Ambos subieron una escalera no muy larga.

—Aquí es, este es tu cuarto.

Flaky entró y miro. Era perfecto para ella.

— ¡Qué bonito!

—Solo tiene la cama y un closet. Lamento que no esté muy bien acondicionada —Dijo, algo apenado.

—No importa —Sonrió ella—. Poco a poco compraré las cosas que me hagan falta.

—Bueno te dejo, mira, aquella puerta es el baño y el que esta alado es mi cuarto. Si deseas algo o alguna duda que tengas, estaré en la sala por cualquier cosa.

—Gracias Flippy.

Así, Flaky empezó a limpiar su nuevo cuarto hasta que le llego la noche.

—Ah, que cansada estoy. Tomare una ducha.

Flippy estaba en la sala, sentado en el único sofá grande que tenía, mirando la T.V, cuando escucho que lo llamaron.

—¡¿Flippy, puedes ayudarme?!

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, la chica. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Subió las escaleras, fue a su cuarto pero notó que no estaba.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí, en el baño.

¿En el baño? El chico trago saliva y se puso nervioso, se dirigió al lugar y tocó.

—¿Qué... qué pasa?-

—Ah —La chica abrió la puerta. Estaba enrollada con la toalla—. Es que no sale agua caliente.

—Eh, pues no he puesto el gas. Mañana sin falta lo pongo.

—Con que era eso —Comentó. Notó que el chico la miraba extrañamente—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —Se dio vuelta y salió, sin más.

—Está bien —Susurró Flaky extrañada y terminó de bañarse.

"_¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿No le da pena que la haya visto así?" _—Pensaba mientras bajaba de nuevo a la sala. Después de un rato bajó Flaky con una blusa y un short.

—Flippy ¿Quieres que te haga la cena?

— ¿Enserio lo harías? —Preguntó, incrédulo—. Serías la primera chica, a parte de mi mamá, en prepararme la cena.

—Oh, lo tomare como un halago.

Cuando la cena estaba lista, ambos se sentaron a comer.

—Esto esta delicioso, cocinas muy bien —Dijo el chico devorando la cena con avidez.

—Eh, gracias. Y dime… ¿Cómo es que vives solo en esta gran casa?

—Bueno, pues el gobierno me la dio.

—¿El gobierno? —Preguntó algo confundida.

—Sí, soy ex soldado de guerra.

—¡Asombrosooo! —Exclamó sorprendida. Flippy dejó escapar una suave risa.

—No es para tanto. Y ahora dime tú, ¿por qué decidiste vivir con un hombre? Por lo regular las mujeres buscan vivir solas o acompañadas de otra mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres? Giggles me habló de ti, dijo que tenía un primo con una casa grande… y que era gay.

—¡¿Eh?! Espera… ¿Qué dijo que? ¡Esa mocosa! ¡Yo no soy gay!

—¿Eh? ¿No lo eres?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy bien hombre!

—¡¿Q-Quie…res quie…res decir que estoy viviendo con un hombre?!

En eso, Flaky se desmayó por la noticia. Eso era demasiado ¡Realmente estaba viviendo con un hombre!

—Oye, oye. ¿Estás bien? ¿Flaky?

Al parecer, alguien le hizo una mala jugada.

* * *

**bueno el primer capitulo . , gracias a muchos fic que me gustaron me anime , soy nueva en esto asi que si no les gusto no sean tan crueles TwT, comentarios y sugerencias sean bienvenidos, y la verdad una amiga Neki Snape me esta apoyando en esto ella es mi beta reader yo escribi y ella me ayudo mucha en la redaccion :D, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	2. Viviendo Juntos

—¿¡Flaky!? ¡Flaky! ¡Por favor abre los ojos! —Se escuchaba una voz grave, ésta tenía cierto tinte de desesperación.

"_Escucho que me llaman"_ —Pensaba la chica, que se encontraba desmayada sobre el sofá.

— ¡Reacciona por favor!

La voz se fue haciendo más fuerte, más nítida. Muchos pensamientos acudieron a su mente: su trabajo, su familia, su nuevo hogar y, sobre todo, el chico de cabello verde. Flaky reaccionó. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, el chico estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella. Se sonrojó y, por acto reflejo, le empujó con sus manos, muy lejos de su cuerpo. Flippy cayó de sentón el suelo.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó, adolorido—. Qué bueno que despertaste —Añadió, mirándola desde abajo y tallándose el costado del muslo.

—Flippy —Murmuró un poco aturdida, más se recompuso rápidamente—- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! Déjame ayudarte.

Extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela. Él la tomó sin dudar aunque, por unos segundos, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin soltarse. Ambos se sonrojaron.

—L-Lo siento… ¿Estás bien? Qué susto me diste —Dijo él en un suspiro, mientras se ponía en pie y la soltaba con rapidez, como si quemara—. Si no te despertabas te iba llevar al hospital…

—¿De verdad? Lo siento… pero me sorprendí mucho. Es decir, no es la gran cosa pero… estoy viviendo con un hombre.

Al decir aquello, la chica se sentó lentamente en el sofá, sopesando sus propias palabras.

—Sí, entiendo. Para serte sincero ya se me hacia raro que quisieras vivir conmigo. Esa Giggles… pero va a ver, ahorita mismo hablo con ella.

El chico subió a su habitación y busco su teléfono celular, que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. Marcó el número, más nadie contestó.

—¡Mocosa, malcriada! —Exclamó enojado—. ¡Cuando te conviene no contestas!

Salió de su habitación y bajo de nuevo a la sala. Miro a Flaky, que seguía sentada en el sofá. Era una escena curiosa, puesto que sus dos manos se encontraban en su cabeza, como si pensara seriamente. Se sentía algo apenado, ahora entendía perfectamente muchas cosas, cómo porque no se apenó cuando la vio en el baño. Se acercó a ella, llevando el teléfono en apretado entre sus dedos.

—Siento mucho que Giggles te mintiera. Si deseas irte lo entenderé, es más, si quieres mañana temprano te ayudaré a empacar.

—¿Eh? —Balbuceó, volteando a verlo—. No, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa. La verdad me agrada mucho este lugar y me hace feliz poder independizarme… aunque no quisiera que hubiera malos malentendidos y causarte problemas, solo por el hecho de vivir juntos.

—Uhm, es cierto, puede que haya malentendidos… —Meditó—. Pero no me importa, si tú te sientes cómoda viviendo así. Aparte, necesito a alguien que me ayude a mantener la casa en buen estado. Prometo respetarte —Alzó su mano izquierda y llevó la derecha a su pecho, justo en el lugar en el que su corazón se encontraba. Flaky levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida—. Aun con estas condiciones… ¿Aceptarías seguir viviendo aquí, conmigo?

La chica sonrió, aquello había sonado muy lindo a sus oídos.

—Claro —Aceptó con entusiasmo. Flippy le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

—Entonces terminemos de cenar ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encantaría.

Después de terminar la cena, ambos jóvenes subieron a sus habitaciones. Flaky no podía consolar su sueño, aunque ya se encontraba acostada bajo las mantas. Meditaba todo lo que le había ocurrido. Solo viviría allí cierto tiempo, por lo menos hasta ahorrar y conseguir un departamento que compraría, o rentaría, quién sabe, pero esta vez se aseguraría de vivir completamente sola. Mientras tanto, se tendría que acostumbrar a estar bajo el mismo techo de un hombre, que no era precisamente su padre o algún otro familiar. No. Era un hombre exmilitar, joven y condenadamente apuesto.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de lograr dormirse, escuchó unos golpes que esfumaron toda la bruma en la que su mente se iba sumergiendo. Se incorporó, tomando una lámpara de la mesa y se levantó para averiguar de dónde provenían. Abrió la puerta y asomó primero la lámpara, después asomo su cabeza y, por último, todo lo demás de su anatomía. Siguió el sonido, que parecía venir de la habitación de Flippy.

Con mucho sigilo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se quedó de pie.

—"_¿Qué hago toco o no toco?"_ —Se preguntó.

Escuchó un gran golpe, que le asustó muchísimo, más después de unos minutos, todo se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

—"_Creo…." _—Pensó—. _"Que será mejor regresar a mi cuarto" _

Y así lo hizo. Se acomodó en su cama y coloco la lámpara en su lugar. Unos minutos después, había cedido a los brazos de Morfeo.

xXx

Un nuevo día había comenzado.

Flippy abrió los ojos y se sentó en la esquina derecha de su cama. Sentía su cuerpo molido, cómo si hubiera peleado con alguien. Sintió un aroma agradable llenar el ambiente y se levantó, dirigiendo sus pasos al baño donde se lavó la cara y se cepillo los dientes.

Bajó para saber a qué pertenecía el aroma y se sintió extraño al escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Divisó el sartén en la estufa y una jarra con algo de color amarillento en ella. Flaky llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga y llevaba el delantal rosa, que solo Dios sabrá de donde había sacado. Tarareaba la canción "Jessie's Girl", que sonaba a su vez, también en la radio. Esa escena le conmovió. Era como si fueran una linda pareja de recién casados.

Al darse cuenta de que realmente había tenido ese pensamiento, se golpeó la cabeza con lo primero que encontró, que raramente resultó ser la pared. Tal sonido sobresaltó un poco a la pelirroja, que volteó y sonrió aliviada al notar que era él.

—Buenos días Flippy —Le saludó con dulzura—. El desayuno estará listo en un momento.

—¿Me has hecho el desayuno? —Preguntó sinceramente sorprendido.

—Sip —Afirmó, moviendo también su cabeza.

—No te hubieras tomado tantas molestias, podía hacer mi propio desayuno —Dijo, más en su mente sabía que, todas las mañanas, su "gran" especialidad culinaria solo era cereal con leche.

—No es ninguna molestia —Respondió ella, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Además es mi forma de agradecerte… ya sabes, por dejarme vivir aquí.

—Si tanto insistes —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Entonces te espero, por mientras pondré la mesa.

—Claro, por mi está bien.

Mientras ella terminaba de cocinar, Flippy acomodó la mesa y se sentó, mirándola atentamente. Si todos los días iba a comer comida preparada por una chica, había sido una buena elección que tuviera una compañera. Al menos esperaba que supiera cocinar, así dejaría de comer comida chatarra.

—Listo —Escuchó que Flaky decía mientras se acercaba y le servía una pequeña torre de panqueques y llenaba su vaso con jugo de naranja, para hacer lo mismo con ella misma. Flippy abrió los ojos, asombrado de la buena pinta que tenía todo—. Encontré miel en la alacena —Le dijo, después de rociar sus panqueques con el líquido viscoso y ambarino, ofreciéndole la jarrita que lo contenía.

—En verdad cocinas muy bien —Le halagó, ya que había devorado un pegajoso bocado—. Cuando te cases el afortunado estará más que feliz de ser tu esposo.

—Gracias —Sonrió, un poco apenada—. Pero no tengo planes de casarme, por ahora.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues… ahm… Cambiemos de t-tema —Bebió un poco de jugo de naranja—. Por cierto, en la noche escuche unos ruidos extraños.

El chico se quedó estático, mientras pensaba en que iba podría decirle a la chica.

—Eh, sobre eso…

**Flash back**

Mientras tanto, esa noche cierto chico peleaba en su mente con su otra personalidad.

—**Ella está a solo uno pasos… yo que tú, voy a su cuarto y le doy la bienvenida.**

—Ni te atrevas a tocarla.

—**Vamos, si accedió a quedarse aquí a vivir contigo, también va vivir conmigo. **

Buscaba por toda la habitación unas pastillas para dormir, más por la desesperación no podía encontrarlas.

—**Dejame salir un rato para divertirme.**

—Ni lo sueñes —Gruñó—. ¿Dónde carajos están esas pastillas?

Flippy sintió que su otro yo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y empezó a forcejear contra el mismo, al hacer eso se daba vueltas en su cuarto tirando cosas y golpeándose contra la pared o la puerta. Hasta que Flippy logro tener el control, siguió buscando las pastillas, que encontró en un cajón. Se tomó unas 3 y esperó a que hicieran efecto, tirándose cansado sobre la cama, en poco tiempo se durmió profundamente.

**Fin Flash back**

—Estaba haciendo ejercicio.

—Ah, ya veo… —Respondió Flaky. Fugazmente, se dijo que con razón tenía tan buen cuerpo. Ante ese pecaminoso pensamiento, sus mejillas se colorearon.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, nada.

De repente, el sonido del timbre llamó su atención. Flaky agradeció interiormente a las fuerzas divinas que hicieron que Flippy no preguntara nada más.

—¿Quién será esta hora? —Preguntó el chico.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, la imagen una sonriente joven, ataviada en un vestido rojo que le llevaba a las rodillas, un pequeño bolso rosa y un gran moño adornando su cabeza, apareció frente a él.

—Buenos días —Saludó alegremente, más al verlo, su semblante se tornó serio—. Ah, eres tú.

—¡¿Cómo que tú, mocosa?! ¿A quién más esperabas?

—¿Así recibes a tu prima querida?

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada peligrosa de Flipply, Giggles entró como Pedro por su casa.

—Claro, pasa —Gruñó con ironía, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Flaky?

—En la cocina.

La chica se dirigió al lugar y observo a la chica pelirroja desayunando cómo si nada.

—¡Flaky! —Exclamó alegremente—. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche en tu nueva casa?

—Giggles, que alegría verte —Sonrió la pelirroja—. Dormí muy bien, gracias.

—Oh, estaban desayunando los dos. ¡Aww! Qué lindo, como si fueran pareja —Dijo, sonriéndole sospechosamente y mirándole con picardía.

—Qué pareja ni qué Juan por la avenida —Interrumpió Flippy con seriedad—. Es más, tengo que hablar contigo, así que siéntate.

—No soy una niña —Se quejó, inflando las mejillas en un puchero.

Flaky solo se limitó a escuchar, ya que no quería interrumpir.

—Siéntate —Le ordenó, con una mirada asesina.

—E-Está bien.

Tomó asiento, Flippy se plantó frente a ella, mirándole inquisitivamente.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Flaky que era gay?

—Ah… ¿No lo eres? —Preguntó, cambiando su semblante a uno falsamente sorprendido.

—No te hagas la tonta, ayer platicando con ella se aclaro el asunto y terminó por desmayarse.

—¿Y no le diste respiración de boca a boca?

—¡Deja de pensar cosas extrañas! —Exclamó sonrojado, aunque en su mente pensó que no hubiera sido mala idea—. No cambies el tema, deberías disculparte con Flaky.

—Lo haré, lo haré. Tranquilo, primo. Es solo que si le decía la verdad no iba querer y realmente quería ayudarla… Y como tú vives solo, se me ocurrió decirle eso… Aunque como no tienes novia, al paso que vas te vas a quedar a vestir santos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Inquirió. Después soltó un bufido y se acercó a apretar las mejillas de la pelirosa—. ¡Ja! Cómo ya tienes novio te crees muy madura ¿No es cierto?

—¡Ay, ay! ¡Duele! —Se quejó, comenzando a hacer lo mismo con las mejillas de Flippy—. ¡Pues al menos tengo!

La suave y melodiosa risa de Flaky interrumpió los apretones, ambos voltearon a verle.

—Ustedes son muy divertidos —Les dijo, sonriendo.

—Ay Flaky, lo siento mucho, estoy realmente apenada —Gimió Giggles, mirándola con pena.

—No te preocupes, me gusta este lugar… tratare de acostumbrarme.

La chica se acerco y tomo las dos manos de Flaky con dramatismo. Sus grandes ojos brillaban al mirarle.

—Eres toda una lindura. Serias la novia perfecta para este tarado. Aunque él no te merece para nada. —Agregó en un murmullo.

—P-Pero que dices, Giggles —Balbuceó Flaky muy sonrojada.

—¿Exactamente a quien llamas tarado, mocosa? —Dijo Flippy, acercándose a la chica. Ésta se volteó, mirándole fastidiada.

—¿Quién es el único tarado aquí?

Este le volvió a apretar los cachetes a la chica, lo que hizo que soltara a Flaky.

—¡Ay, ay! ¡D-Due… Duele! —Decía, mientras hacía lo mismo a Flippy.

—Por cierto ¿No quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?

—No, gracias —Declinó—. Ya desayuné. Solo vine a invitarte a cenar a ti y al tarado de mi primo, quiero que conozcan a mi novio —Sacó un papel de su pequeño bolso y lo entregó a la pelirroja—. Esta es la dirección del restaurante, los espero a las 8. Bueno, tengo que irme porque necesito ir a hacer unas compras. Oh ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Será como en los viejos tiempos.

—Claro, me encantaría. Espérame deja que me arregle no tardo.

Y fue corriendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Flaky sabe de Fliqpy? —Dijo, dirigiendo una mirada seria a su primo.

—Aun no le he dicho nada. Además, no creo que sea necesario, me estoy controlando con las pastillas. —Agregó. Aunque últimamente Fliqpy hacía de la suyas teniendo pensamientos pervertidos hacia Flaky, cosa que lo incomodaba mucho y tenía miedo ya que las pastillas ya no lo calmaban como antes.

—Pues tendrás que decirle, no quiero que mi amiga salga lastimada. Quizá superó la prueba de vivir contigo… pero que acepte tu otra personalidad está por verse.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —Exclamó la pelirroja, bajando por las escaleras.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces vámonos. Nos vemos en la noche Flippy… Por cierto también van a ir ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Los invitaste también?

—Claro. Bueno vámonos Flaky —Contestó, mientras empujaba a su amiga hacia la puerta—. ¡Adiossss! —Y cerró de un portazo.

—Todo menos ellos —Pidió a la nada una vez solo—. Vaya que va ser una gran cena —Se ironizó a sí mismo.

xXx

Las dos chicas se fueron de compras al centro comercial, aunque era Giggles la que se metía a todas las tiendas a probarse cuanto le gustara y Flaky era quien la ayudada a cargar la ropa y las bolsas.

—Me probare este y este también —Decía la pelirosa, descolgando un bonito vestido floreado y colocándolo en la pequeña montaña que estaba en los brazos de Flaky.

—Giggles… ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Me duelen los pies…

—¿Qué? Pero si apenas vamos comenzando —Exclamó su amiga, sorprendida.

—Esta es la sexta tienda a la que entramos…

—Uhm, está bien. Solo compro uno más y vamos a comer un helado… ¿Vale?

La chica entró al vestidor para probarse el vestido, luego salió y pago en la caja. Ambas buscaron un lugar para sentarse en la sección de comida.

—Y dime… ¿te cae bien mi primo?

—Pues… sí —Respondió, sonrojándose un poco—. Es muy amable.

—La verdad lo es pero cuando regresó de la guerra cambio un poco —Comentó Giggles un poco pensativa—. Y ha estado solo desde entonces. Cuando me dijiste que querías vivir en algún lugar… pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que él no estuviera tan solo, aunque si vez que el cambia su personalidad, es decir, como si fuera otra persona… por favor aléjate de él.

—¿Cómo que otro persona? —Preguntó Flaky muy confundida.

—Como sea… vamos comprar el helado y después a descansar para la noche —Sonrió, desestimando el asunto.

Compraron su helado. Flaky fue quien se marchó primero, se subió al taxi y se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su amiga mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Había algo más acerca de Flippy de lo que no estaba enterada, quizás sería mejor esperar a que él hablara con ella en su momento.

Llego a la casa y tocó, puesto que aún no tenía sus llaves. Flippy le abrió y sorprendiéndose en primera instancia de que tocara al timbre en lugar de abrir ella misma.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto —Dijo, golpeándose la cabeza suavemente con la mano—. Aun no te he dado tu juego de llaves. Mañana sin falta te las doy… Oh, y ya puse el gas para el agua caliente.

—Muchas gracias Flippy —Respondió realmente agradecida, luego suspiró—. Iré a descansar un poco. Ir de compras con Giggles me agoto demasiado.

El chico asintió y ella subió a su cuarto. Se tiró sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

xXx

Se despertó después de un rato y bajó las escaleras para preguntarle algo a Flippy, al cual lo encontró viendo la T.V, recostado en el sofá. Se acercó a él.

—¿Flippy?

—¿Eh? —Volteó a mirarla—. Dime.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—Ah, no voy a ir —Respondió con toda naturalidad, volviendo a mirar al televisor.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué dices eso? Giggles se pondrá triste si no vas…

—Porque van ciertas personas que no quiero ver.

—Pero ella quiere que vayamos a conocer a su novio —Insistió—. Es algo muy importante para ella…

El chico miró a Flaky una vez más. A sus ojos, casi parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar en ese momento. Le dio un poco de ternura, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar y más ser él quien lo provocaba. Suspiró.

—Vale, está bien —Respondió—. Pero atenten a las consecuencias.

—¿Q-Que consecuencias?

—Lo sabrás más tarde —Le dijo—. Creo que nos iremos como las 7, el restaurante queda algo lejos.

—E-Está bien.

Flaky subió de nuevo a su habitación para decidir que ponerse y arreglarse para la cena.

xXx

Por fin la hora había llegado.

—¡Flaky! ¡¿Ya estas lista?! —Exclamaba el chico que iba vestido de manera muy formal. Había peinado su cabello hacía atrás y portada un saco, pantalón y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca, abrochada hasta el pecho pues no le gustaba abotonarse hasta el cuello, ni mucho menos las corbatas. Si llegaba a ponerse alguna, sentía que se ahogaba.

—Ya voy —Respondió ella con voz tímida.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse? —Farfulló ya exasperado.

Escuchó que bajaban las escaleras y lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatos plateados, seguidos de un vestido rojo no muy largo ni muy corto corto, con un moño a la altura de del pecho y un collar de plata en el cuello. El cabello, rojo como flamante fuego, estaba recogido en un lindo moño, parecido al de la cenicienta. Al verla, sus ojos brillaron y casi se estuvo a punto de secarse la baba. Se veía muy hermosa, todo hay que decirlo.

Sin embargo, en el último escalón, la chica resbaló y cayó sobre sus rodillas, rompiendo el encanto.

—Oye ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, corriendo a ayudarla pero esta se paró por sí sola rápidamente.

—Sí, perdón… lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de zapatos, pero estoy bien… Ehm, ¿En qué nos iremos?

—Pues, tengo coche —Respondió él—. Está en el garaje.

Flippy se aseguró de que la casa estuviera bien cerrada y se dirigió a abrir el garaje mientras Flaky esperaba en la entrada. En un minuto, un automóvil rojo se detuvo frente a ella.

—Vamos, súbete —Le sonrió él.

Ella se subió en el asiento de atrás, ir adelante le daba mucha pena, aún no era muy amiga de Flippy como para sentarse allí. Esté enarcó una ceja, mirándola por el retrovisor.

—¿Atrás? ¿Hablas enserio? Hay mucho espacio aquí adelante.

—E-Eh… aquí estoy bien, gracias —Respondió, sonrojándose y desviando su mirada a la ventana.

Flippy suspiró resignado y decidió tomar camino. No entendía para nada a las mujeres. Cuando los dos llegaron al restaurante, notaron que era uno de los mejores que había en la ciudad. Flaky quedó sorprendida, no tenía mucho dinero, por lo cual tendría que limitarse a comprar el platillo más sencillo. Bajó del carro junto a Flippy, que pensaba abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero pero ella de nuevo se le adelantó.

—Buenas noches, tenemos servicio de Valet Parking —Le saludó un hombre vestido de rojo.

—Claro, aquí están las llaves —Respondió él, lanzándole el llavero sin mucho cuidado. El pobre hombre las atrapó con dificultad.

Al entrar, la chica se quedó parada y admiraba todo con sus lindos ojos, asombrados ante tanto lujo. El restaurante parecía ser un agradable lugar, con una decoración al más puro estilo europeo.

—Buenas noches —Les recibió una chica, pequeña y graciosa, que trabajaba de recepcionista—. ¿Tienen reservaciones para esta noche?

—Sí, a nombre de Giggles Tamias —Respondió el chico con una voz muy formal que Flaky no reconoció.

—Sí, efectivamente aquí esta —Sonrió dulcemente la chica—. Síganme por aquí por favor.

Flaky seguía admirando el lugar y observando todo (hasta la gente que comía allí), cuando sus ojos vieron algo que le aterró y se quedó paralizada. Justo ahí, en un asiento privilegiado en la zona que tenía un letrero que rezaba "V.I.P", se encontraba la persona que, si le preguntaran, preferiría no volver a ver nunca.

Su jefe.

* * *

**¿Quienes seran aquellas personas?,¿ Qué hara Flaky? y ¿Conocera a Fliqpy?**

**Bueno antes que nada la verdad me animan mucho con sus reviews y que se mueren de risa XD, AGRADECIMIENTOS A NEKI SNAPE una vez que pule mis historias, bueno les dejo este para que se entretengan ya que quizas el proximo capitulo este dentro de 3 semanas lo se es muy largo, pero tengo exames, u.u , comentarios, sugerencias o dudas con gusto les atendare XD**


	3. Cena

**volvi! perdonen la demora u.u, pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo que se lo esperaron!**

* * *

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mirada estaba fija en la persona que le hacia la vida imposible en su trabajo, fueron unos segundos largos en que no podía parpadear y todo a su alrededor se alentaba. Flippy pudo notar que la chica se había quedado estática y mirando hacia cierta zona del restaurant, también se percató de que su cuerpo temblaba y se ponía pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma; quiso saber el motivo y observo bien en donde se posaban los ojos de ella. Solo veía un grupo de hombres mayores con traje, tomando vino y comiendo, cosa que le parecía extraño.

Caminó hacia ella e intentó saber cuál era el motivo que la ponía así.

—Flaky ¿qué te sucede? —Preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

La chica por fin reaccionó y salió de su trance.

—N-Nada, vamos a la mesa —Respondió con una voz nerviosa y empujo al chico por la espalda para seguir a la recepcionista, que ya los estaba esperando en su mesa.

—Aquí esta su mesa, que pasen una excelente noche —Comentó para luego retirarse.

—Gracias —Dijeron los dos y, enseguida, el chico tomó una silla y la empujo hacia él, como todo un caballero, para que Flaky se sentara.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo algo avergonzada.

El chico se sentó a lado de ella, estaban los dos solos, quizá habían sido muy puntuales, o quizá ciertas personas no lo eran. Aun así, Flaky bajo su cabeza y miraba sus manos -que temblaban- y las apoyó en sus piernas. Se preocupaba de que su jefe la hubiera visto, prefería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara para desaparecer o, mejor aún, salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Mientras la chica se abrumaba de ideas, Flippy la observaba sin que se diera cuenta, allí había algo extraño, antes de entrar ella parecía estar muy animada… ahora estaba totalmente ida y aún seguía temblando. Algo en su interior se revolvía mas no sabía si era porque tenía hambre o porque le molestaba cierta actitud de su compañera de casa, hasta que por fin alguien se armo de valor para hablar.

—Flippy… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —Musitó ella aún con la cabeza gacha.

—Dime.

Disimuladamente, Flaky le miró.

— ¿Ves a ese grupo de personas que están en la zona VIP? —Dijo en un tono bajito—. ¿Los que están en la entrada?

—Uhm… —Miró en aquella dirección, encontrándose con los tipos en traje—. Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¿Podrías decirme que están haciendo?-

—Pues… ya se están despidiendo, creo que ya se van.

—¿En serio? —Volteó rápidamente y, efectivamente, vio cómo se iban. El alma le volvió al cuerpo, al menos no le arruinaría esa gran noche, así que solo respiro profundamente. Estaba muy aliviada— Muchas gracias —Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico pudo notar que sus ánimos volvieron pero era algo todavía aún más extraño ¿se puso así por que un grupo de hombres se habían ido?

—De nada —Dijo. Aunque él sabía que no era de su incumbencia meterse en la vida de otros, quería saber que había pasado—. ¿Puedo saber porque me pediste eso?

—Eh bueno… yo —Balbuceó Flaky. Trataba de decirle pero ella pensaba que no podía meter a Flippy en sus problemas de trabajo.

Entonces fue interrumpida por cierta voz, una muy conocida por ella.

—¡Flaky! ¿Eres tú? Pero que hermosa te ves esta noche —Dijo Giggles con un hermoso vestido rosa, estaba acompañada de un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, de cabello rubio, buen físico y ojos azules, ataviado en un traje negro muy formal.

—¡Giggles! Tú igual luces hermosa.

Ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, entonces la pelirosa miró a su primo, que estaba sentado y no daba señas de quererla saludar.

—Vaya forma de vestirte, no te ves tan mal como pensé que te verías —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mocosa —Gruñó Flippy, volteando hacia otro lado—. Da gracias que vine.

—Como sea —Desestimpo ella y tomó de la mano al chico rubio—. Quiero presentarles a mi novio, Cuddles.

—Hola, mucho gusto —Saludó el ojiazul con una sonrisa amigable.

—Cuddles, ella es Flaky, es mi amiga de la universidad —La presentó. Él le sonrió y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un suave apretón de manos.

—Y este —Añadió sin mucho tacto—. Es mi primo, Flippy.

Cuddles extendió la mano hacia él, que la estrechó sin mucha gana, sin embargo, el rubio le sonrió demasiado alegre para su gusto.

—Pero sentémonos —Dijo animada la peli rosada, que se sentó, flanqueada a cada lado por Flaky y Cuddles.

—¿Aún no han llegado ellos? —Preguntó Giggles, mirando la entrada del restaurant—. Bueno hay que esperar, no creo que tarden tanto.

—A lo mejor hay algo de tráfico, amor —Le sugirió Cuddles de forma dulce.

—Tienes razón, amor —Suspiró Giggles, pareciera que le salían corazones en los ojos cada vez que hablaba con su novio.

Mientras ellos hablaban animadamente, dos personas se acercaron de forma silenciosa.

—Vaya vaya, así que aquí están mis dos sobrinos favoritos —Dijo un hombre como de treinta años, de un lindo cabello castaño.

—¡Oh, yes! –Dijo otro, vestido algo raro, con unos pantalones de campana, zapatos de plataforma de los 70' y con un peinado afro, cosa que llamaba la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Oh, no! —Farfulló Flippy, dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa con un dramático ruido—. Estos tipos me avergüenzan.

Flaky encontró gracioso los atuendos y la reacción de su compañero de casa, así que sonrió ampliamente.

—Giggles, pero que grande estas —Dijo de forma animada el hombre castaño, estirando los brazos hacia la susodicha—. Déjame abrazarte, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo.

—¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!-

—Claro que no —Respondió la chica con una mirada seria al hombre del afro.

—¿¡Pero por qué no!? —Se quejó él—. ¿Acaso no soy tu tío favorito?

—No —Volvió a decir, esta vez con una sonrisa forzada.

Mientras el pobre hombre sentía como su corazón se quebraba, se dio cuenta de que había otra chica en la mesa.

—Y… ¿quién eres tú, hermosa dama? —Le dijo con una gran pose y con un brillo en su mirada.

—Mi nombre es Flaky —Respondió ella un poco sonrojada—. Mucho gusto.

Enseguida Giggles habló, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Ella es mi amiga y es novia de Flippy —Sentenció con una mirada de advertencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron los dos hombres totalmente sorprendidos.

Flippy se levantó de golpe, estaba molesto.

—¡Mocosa! ¡Deja de decir mentiras!

—G-Giggles —Decía Flaky con bochorno.

—Jeje —Rió de forma forzada—. Solo era para saber si no te estabas durmiendo —Argumentó, sacándole la lengua a Flippy.

—Mocosa… —Gruño este, dirigiendo su mirada a la de Giggles.

Ambos primos parecían lanzarse rayos de uno a otro con la mirada. El hombre de cabello dejó escapar una risita divertida.

—Ustedes dos siempre me divierten mucho. Como sea, sentemos y disfrutemos esta gran noche

Se sentó a un lado de Cuddles, que no había pronunciado palabra. El hombre del afro se sentó a su lado. Tomando la palabra, la chica de cabello rosado se aclaró la garganta.

–Bueno, los cité aquí a todos para que conozcan a mi amor, Cuddles —Les dijo de forma enamorada, mirando a su rubio—. Cuddles, ellos son personas muy queridas por mí, él es mi tío Pop —Señaló al castaño, que le saludó de mano—. Y el tipo con peinado afro y vestimenta rara es mi tío Bear.

—Es un placer para mí conocerles —Sonrió Cuddles—. El que ustedes estén aquí presentes significa mucho, así que yo les invito la cena esta noche.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos y un mismo pensamiento cruzó las mentes de cada uno. ¿Acaso el novio de Giggles es rico? Esta solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, muy orgullosa de su lindo novio.

—Me da gusto que Giggles tenga a alguien como tú a su lado —Dijo el tío pop, dirigiendo su mirada a Flippy—. ¿Y tú para cuándo?

—¿Para cuándo qué? —Inquirió este con molestia.

—Para cuando te casas. Ya estás en edad para formar una familia.

—No tengo planes y deja de molestarme —Bufó el peliverde.

Flaky recordó que lo mismo le decía a ella su mama, así que comprendía un poco al chico.

—Y dime jovencita ¿tienes novio? —Preguntó Bear.

—Eh… por el momento no —Respondió, haciendo sus hombros hacia delante como señal de nervios.

—Pero una hermosa dama como tu debería tener a un hombre como yo —Sonrió coquetamente—. ¿Qué dices si tú y yo…?

—Ni lo sueñes —Irrumpieron Flippy y Giggles.

—Flaky es mi amiga y por lo tanto tiene que ser novia de Flippy.

Flaky, al escuchar esto, se sonrojó completamente y miró la mesa.

—Oye mocosa —Se quejó Flippy.

—Así que emparejas a tu amiga con tu primo —Rió Pop—. Bien hecho ¡Esa es mi sobrina!

—Lo se tío —Giggles infló el pecho en señal de orgullo.

—Yo también quiero que me consigas una amiga —Le dijo Bear.

—Ni hablar —Respondió, dirigiéndole nuevamente una mirada seria.

—Qué cruel eres —Sollozó este—. Bien por ti, Flippy —Se recuperó, enseñándole el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

—No me interesa nadie —Murmuró el militar.

—¿Estás rechazando a Flaky? —Preguntó Giggles sorprendida.

La nombrada miró a Flippy con ojos inocentes.

—No, no la estoy rechazando.

—¿Entonces? —Inquirió Pop de forma mordaz.

Todos posaron sus ojos en él, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por las insistentes miradas.

—Eh… no.

—¿No? —Replicó Bear.

—No, quiero decir que… —Comenzó a tartamudear.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Flaky mirándole a los ojos.

—Bueno, yo este…

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Preguntó la mesera de repente.

—Sí, por favor —Se apresuró a responder Flippy de forma intempestiva.

Mientras la mesera escribía lo que le ordenaban uno por uno, Flaky veía los precios en el menú, eran muy caros… pero bueno, ella no tenía que pagar así que no se preocuparía mucho y cenaría algo rico.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —Preguntó a Giggles después de ordenar.

—Hmm… pues, para no hacerla tan larga… él trabaja en la misma compañía que yo, solo que es el hijo del jefe.

—Ahhh, si es rico —Dijeron todos al unísono. Cuddles rió un poco apenado.

—Mi padre es un gran empresario… y soy su único hijo, por lo tanto, cuando él se retire yo me quedare en su lugar.

—Impresionante—Dijo Pop, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cuddles. —. Ven aquí hijo mío, eres parte de la familia ahora.

—Este tipo es algo convenenciero —Pensó Flippy, mirándole con desgana.

La mesera llegó con los platillos un momento después, todos se veían apetitosos y también les sirvió una copa de vino tinto. Todos disfrutaban su comida, era una agradable velada. Flaky lo estaba disfrutando mucho, se sentía cómoda, como si fuera parte de la familia, aunque eso se podría hacer realidad si fuera novia de Flippy… no, eso no era posible, ella pensaba que él nunca se fijaría en ella, no era muy atractiva… pero mejor dejaba de pensar eso. Se dedicó a disfrutar de su platillo, aunque luego volteó a ver el de Flippy que se veía muy apetitoso, sin quererlo, se le hizo agua la boca.

—Que rico se ve tu plato —Le dijo en un tono bajito.

—¿Uhm? —Preguntó él con el tenedor en la boca—. ¿Quieres probar?

—¿Eh? N-No, como crees.

El chico partió un pedazo de lo que estaba comiendo, y tomo la barbilla de la chica, haciendo que ella abriera la boca, ante esto, ella se sonrojo. Introdujo el tenedor en su boca con suavidad y ella tomó el trocito de comida, masticó y tragó.

—Gracias —Musitó con la cara roja.

Cuando Flippy volvió a su plato, notó que ya nadie hacía ruido. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que todos le miraban de forma acusadora… Bear le movía las cejas.

—No es lo que creen —Farfulló llevándose un bocado a la boca.

—Qué caballeroso eres Flippy —Dijo Giggles con picardía—. Ni yo me atrevo a darle de comer así a mi amor.

—Oh, cállate.

Pop se acercó a Bear disimuladamente le habló en un tono bajito.

—Esa chica puede que quizás sea la indicada para Flippy ¿Tu qué crees?

—Es muy bella, pero hay que esperar a que sepa la verdad —Respondió Bear de forma seria.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, el tío Bear hizo que compraran dos vinos más, que todos tomaron para "seguir con el ambiente", o más bien lo que quería era embriagar a todos. Aunque el que terminó embriagándose fue él.

—Qué gran cena h-hip —Hipó.

—¿Te embriagaste tan pronto? —Preguntó Pop.

—Disco Bear está listo para bailar —Exclamó en tono alegre mientras hacía pasos de baile demasiado anticuados para aquella época.

—Con todo respeto, pero… aquí no se baila —Le dijo Cuddles.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero qué cosa, exijo hablar con el dueño!

—Nada de dueño, compórtate si no quieres que te una patada —Le amenazó Giggles.

Flaky no estaba acostumbrada a tomar mucho, así que ella también se embriago un poco, cosa que sentía extraña y su cara estaba roja.

—Tú también Flaky, aunque es tarde, una señorita no debe irse sola a su casa —Rió Bear.

—Por eso no te preocupes tío, Flaky vive con Flippy —Aclaró la pelirosa.

—¿Que viven con quién? —Exclamaron Pop y Bear.

—Mocosa, eso no tenían por qué saberlo —Dijo Flippy molesto.

—¡Flippy! —Exclamaron ambos hombres.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó.

—Que una chica viva contigo… oh, oh ¡Me enorgulleces sobrino! —Exclamó Pop derramando una lágrima.

—Ven deja que te abrace —Dijo Bear.

—Es una larga historia… ¡Y no te me acerques!

—Yo —Se puso de pie Flaky, a lo que todos le miraron.

—¿Tu que, amiga? —Preguntó Giggles sorprendida.

—Creo que tú amiga esta borracha —Susurró Cuddles.

—Si… aunque es muy linda cuando esta así —Corroboró la chica.

—Yo… yo vivo con Flippy porque quería vivir sola, así que le ayudo a pagar la renta.

Y luego se volvió a sentar en su lugar, un poco tambaleante.

—Con que era eso —Dijo Pop, meditándolo profundamente.

—A ver si entendí… ¿tu amiga vive con tu primo? —Comenzó Cuddles.

—Luego te cuento, amor —Le respondió Giggles, cortando lo que sea que iba a decir.

—Ya es tarde, nosotros tenemos que irnos, gracias por todo sobrina y bueno… sobrino, te dejo a Giggles, cuídala mucho —Pop le palmeó la espalda a Cuddles en un abrazo.

—Claro que si —Sonrió el rubio—. Muchas gracias a ustedes.

Mientras Cuddles se despedia de sus nuevos tíos, Giggles se acercó a Flippy.

—Te encargo a Flaky —Le dijo—. Debo irme para poder descansar. Gracias por estar aquí y controlarte.

Enseguida, besó su mejilla con cariño, cosa que él no despreció.

—Claro —Suspiró—. Bueno Flaky, es hora de irnos.

Al no escuchar respuesta miró hacia la chica, esta estaba dormida sobre la mesa.

—Es tan linda cuando está dormida —Chilló—. No quiero despertarla —Se acercó hasta ella y le susurró de forma suave—. Gracias por estar aquí, eres mi mejor amiga —Y beso la mejilla sonrosada de la pelirroja, para luego irse campante detrás de Cuddles.

—¿Y ahora como la llevo? —Se preguntó Flippy de forma cansada.

Cuando Flippy llego a su casa, llevaba a Flaky como si fueran una pareja que estaba de luna de miel, en sus brazos. La dejó sobre su cama y la arropó con las mantas. Flaky se acurrucó y suspiró, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—Giggles tiene razón —Susurró, mirándola desde el resquicio de la puerta—. Te ves linda cuando duermes… Buenas noches.

* * *

**bueno gracias a Neki la amo!**

**tengo nuevos proyectos por si ya los leyeron y si no leanlos XD**

**bueno me dejaron muchos reviews asi que respondere**

**gracias a jossySanxhez pues tu idea me gusto mas , pero por algo lo hize asi asi que espero continues el fic**

**a una tal Anis XD solo puse por poner pero luego reaccione y dije tienes razon , la familia de Flippy no es rica, asi que puse a cuddles el si es rico D_D, el dio dinero a Giggles para comprarse la ropa , en cuanto al jeje aun falta XD**

**un saludo especial a Saori bell, Kafferi coff, renax3023 con las que hablado aqui en el fic , ya aqui esta el capitulo por fin DX, a tambien a XoneechanX gracias por tus comentarios**

**los demas que son muchos , pero los que me dejaron reviews los amoo graciasssss!, a Flaky303**

**wendylove4,nodame 12,worldotaku2013,toumei shojo, V-yume2xx**

**mensaje a nodame 12 por dios lei tu fic y llore el de la dama y delincuente, es tan hermosooo , y yo quiero mas capitulo DX aunque sea una especial , espero hacerlo tan bien como tu, muchas felicidades!**


	4. Acoso

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de la habitación de la chica pelirroja que se encontraba dormida. Escuchó un ruido que procedía de su teléfono, eso le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Con la almohada se cubrió la cara pero el teléfono seguía sonando. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa; estiró la mano para tomar aquel objeto ruidoso con cierta pereza, quito la alarma y se volvió a dormir, enrollándose más en las sabanas y acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

Abrió los ojos, volvió a tomar su teléfono y miro la hora.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Me quede dormida! —se levantó y tropezó con la almohada, que se había caído cuando aventó las sabanas al momento de destaparse—. ¡Auch! —se quejó, tallándose la rodilla derecha en donde recibió el golpe. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, al parecer tenia resaca, lo cual hacia que se quejara doblemente. Definitivamente había empezado su día con el pie izquierdo.

Tan rápido como pudo, se alistó; bajó a la cocina con los zapatos en la mano y tomo una rebanada de pan tostado frío que encontró en la nevera. Desde que había llegado no había podido hacer su despensa y se lamentaba el hecho no poder preparar el desayuno. Mientras se colocaba los zapatos reaccionó, dándose cuenta que su compañero de cuarto parecía seguir dormido, no veía algún rastro de él. Si esperaba el autobús era como media hora más que perdería y seria descontado de su salario, si tuviera un auto no habría problema; ella no tenía uno, pero Flippy sí. Pensándolo bien, era muy tímida y no quería molestarlo. Su teléfono vibró.

—Un mensaje —se dijo a si misma, su rostro se volvió blanco y una gota resbaló por su frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto del chico y toco la puerta desesperadamente—. Flippy ¿estás despierto? Ne... necesito un gran favor.

Estuvo parada como 5 segundos y no escuchaba nada, puso su frente en la puerta.

—Me resignare al regaño —suspiro y giro la manilla de la puerta, cuando se abrió—. ¿Eh? —Asomo su cabeza y con mucha precaución dio un vistazo sin hacer ruido—. ¿Flippy? — susurró.

Con los ojos recorrió el cuarto de color blanco, solo tenía una mesa con fotos, un armario, una ventana grande y una cama, en la cual cierta persona estaba cubierta con la sabana hasta el pecho y dormía como un bebé. Poco a poco la chica entro con cautela, se dirigió hacia él y se quedó parada, analizando la situación.

— ¿Qué hago? —Murmuró—. Entre a su cuarto sin permiso… se molestará, me correrá, ¡y yo no quiero eso! ¿qué hago? —Puso las manos en su cabeza y caminó de derecha a izquierda. El chico se movió y giró al otro lado, dándole la espalda. Ella se quedó quieta—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Vio que la almohada caía al suelo y la recogió. La iba a poner en la cama cuando sintió que alguien tomó su mano, y jalo su cuerpo hacia la cama.

XxX

Giggles se encontraba en su hora de descanso y desayunaba con Cuddles.

—Así que por eso tú amiga vive con tu primo.

Ella le miró como una niña que hacia una travesura sin ser regañada, amaba su personalidad pero a veces se comportaba muy infantil.

—Si —Respondió Giggles, mientras bebía su taza de chocolate caliente.

—Y por lo otro que me contaste… ¿no es muy peligroso que ella viva sola con él? —Añadió, con cierto tono preocupado.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiro—. Pero desde que Flippy llegó de la guerra ha estado solo, volvió solo para internarse y bueno… una vez que se dio de alta, se encerró varios días en la casa que tío pop le consiguió. Poco a poco ha estado tratando de llevar su vida lo más normal posible pero quisiera que él tuviera a alguien con quien estar.

—Aunque con su pequeño problema ¿estás segura que funcionara tu plan? —le sonrió.

—Desde un principio pensé bien las candidatas perfectas para él, pero el muy tonto se rehusaba a salir con mis compañeras de trabajo. Y cuando lo iba a visitar le daba mi mejor sonrisa y me cerraba la puerta en la cara… claro que me desquitaba dándole patadas en la puerta… Hasta que cierto día me llego un mensaje de Flaky diciendo que quería que nos viéramos, entonces pensé que ella sería una muy buena elección pero… —Miró su tasa con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto grave.

—¿Pero…? —le animó Cuddles.

—Flaky es muy miedosa, tímida y se espanta de todo. Le tiene miedo hasta a los pollitos, y no se animaría a salir con hombres, no sé porque es así —Suspiró.

—Ya veo —Dijo su novio, tratando de animarla.

—Ahora yo, Cupido —se levantó e hizo un puño con su mano derecha—. Los uniré y haré que sean novios ¡soy tan genial!

Rió con picardía, casi histéricamente. Cuddles sonrió apenado y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—Cariño, la gente nos mira —De pronto, una gran duda surgió en su mente—. Pero ¿cómo convenciste a Flippy de permitirle vivir con él?

—Ah, pues eso fue fácil —Puso las manos en su cadera. Alguien la interrumpió.

—Cuddles, el jefe te necesita.

—Está bien —Suspiró—. Ya voy para allá. Adiós amor, luego me cuentas en la casa.

—Adiós Cuddles —Dijo, mientras lanzaba besos al aire con las manos, al quedarse sola suspiró—. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Flaky? Ahora tendré que visitarla.

Miró a través de la ventana, el día se notaba hermoso. Sonrió.

XxX

Habían sujetado sus pequeñas muñecas y no podía mover su cuerpo, porque alguien estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y la tenía atrapada con su cuerpo. Ante esto, la chica se asustó y lo miro a los ojos; pero habían cambiado… eran amarillos. Observo bien, el chico solo estaba en bóxer y dejaba al descubierto todo su cuerpo. Se sonrojó.

—Ah… ¿Flaky? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? —Reaccionó y sus ojos se volvieron verdes.

—Yo lo siento, este… lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde y quería saber si podías —Respondió como si susurra y su cara se tornó roja.

—¿Eh? —el chico solo se confundió más.

—Bueno yo, lo siento mucho en verdad necesito tu ayuda, quiero que me lleves a mi trabajo —Desvió su mirada—. ¿Podrías soltarme?

—Lo siento —Flippy se sonrojó al ver como tenia a Flaky en la cama, y le dio su mano para que se levantara—. Está bien, dame unos minutos y me alisto —Le dijo con un gran bostezo y se rascó la cabeza—. Lo siento si te asuste… pero son reflejos que desarrolle cuando estaba en el ejército —Sonrió nerviosamente.

—Ya veo —Flaky sonrió de igual manera—. Te espero en la sala ¿Sí?

La chica caminó para salir de la habitación se levantó y se volteó para mirar a Flippy, seguía bostezando aún, estaba en bóxer pero tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Ante el solo pensamiento se sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza. Esperó hasta que Flippy bajó, se había puesto el pantalón, playera y botas. El chico sacó el auto y Flaky se sentó nuevamente detrás.

—En serio, siéntate adelante, no me molesta —Le replico él.

—No como crees, es solo que…

— ¿Qué? —Le miró con seriedad.

—Se me hace tarde ¿podrías conducir rápido? Te lo compensare con una gran cena —Le sonrió.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Respondió animado—. ¡Pues ponte el cinturón!

Encendió el auto, tomo el volante, puso el pie en el acelerador y con la mano derecha agarro la palanca de velocidades.

—El camino es por… —Solo alcanzo a decir eso, cuando un impulso hizo que su cuerpo se hiciera hacia atrás y se aferrara a la silla del auto.

Flippy pisaba el acelerador, parecía un loco. Dobló a la derecha, pasándose los semáforos.

— ¡Cuidado! —Chilló Flaky—. ¡La anciana que va a cruzar la calle! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡El perro! ¡El tope! —Gritaba despavorida. El chico rió divertido.

—No seas paranoica ¿De aquí a donde?

—D-Dobla a… la izquier…da. Y después t-todo recto —Le dijo, temblando visiblemente mientras pensaba: "_Realmente Flippy manejaba como loco"_ —. ¡Es aquí!

Flippy pisó el freno.

—Gracias —Añadió, bajándose a trompicones con intención de besar el suelo.

—¿En serio trabajas aquí?

—Sí…

—Está un poco lejos de la casa —Hizo una mueca—. ¿Te gustaría que te viniera a recogerte?

—Ni hablar —Soltó sin pensarlo, más enseguida añadió: —¿Encima que te molesto para que me traigas? Mejor… solo espérame en la cena —Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Está bien —Dijo y aceleró el carro.

—Bueno —Suspiró Flaky—. Ahora presiento que no me va a ir bien —Recordó algo, saco su teléfono y leyó el mensaje—. Cierto…

"_Buenos días Flaky. ¿Cómo te va con el tarado de mi primo? Giggles"_

—Así que era Giggles —Desestimó, apagó su celular y entró al edificio. Firmó su entrada y se sentó por fin en la silla de su cubículo. Una de sus compañeras se acercó a ella.

—Oye —Saludó, sonriéndole de forma cómplice—. ¿Quién era ese galán? Te lo tenías bien escondido ¿eh? —Le golpeó el estómago con el codo, amigablemente.

Flaky balbuceó. —No… él es — "No creo que entiendan la situación", pensó—. Es un amigo que me encontré mientras venia al trabajo y me dio un aventón.

—Ajá —Comentó burlona—. "Amigos." —Le guiñó un ojo—. Por cierto, el jefe te estaba buscando. Le dije que fuiste a sacar copias pero será mejor que te presentes ahora o se dará cuenta que llegaste tarde.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme —Le dijo, aunque le temblaba las piernas, suspiró y tocó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

—Adelante —Respondió una voz grave.

—Buenos días jefe… ¿me buscaba?

—Necesito el informe de los egresos de la compañía. Y también una reunión urgente con todos. Cuando llegué mi café de siempre no estaba —Le dijo, mientras mirada unos papeles con monotonía.

—En seguida —Contestó ella tímidamente.

—Olvida el café —Agregó en tono severo—. Ahora muévete.

—Sí, señor.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar aquello?

El día había estado bien para ella, hacia su trabajo como siempre, sacando cuentas y reunió a todos en las sala. La reunión había empezado, para Flaky era aburrido y luego recordó la cena. Realmente se había divertido, aunque no recordaba que pasó después de haberse tomado la tercera copa y había despertado en su cama. Aunque después le cayó el veinte y empezó a avergonzarse. De seguro se había emborrachado. Después de que terminara la reunión hablaría con Giggles para preguntarle sobre los detalles.

Cuando la junta estaba a punto de terminar, el jefe había pedido a Flaky que se quedara para que lo ayudara a acomodar ciertos documentos, y aunque la idea de quedarse a solas con el no le gustaba, lo haría. Solo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago y un gran miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando todos se fueron, Flaky se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

—Siéntate a lado mío —Pidió el hombre.

—No gracias, aquí estoy bien —Respondió desviando la mirada.

—Por cierto, te veías muy hermosa con ese vestido rojo ¿por qué no vamos a cenar tú y yo esta noche? —Propuso con tono serio.

Ella abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y tembló. Sentía que el aire le faltaba. ¡Él los había visto! Realmente no quería que se enterara, esto se estaba yendo de control y ella lo sabía.

—Por cierto ¿Quién era se chico? ¿Acaso era tu novio? —Le dirigió una mirada contenida, pero ella sintió como si se estuviera enojando más.

—No —Negó—. Es un amigo —Lo menos que quería era meter al chico en problemas

El jefe se levantó de su lugar y le tomó de la barbilla. Ella aún se encontraba sentada, la sostuvo con una fuerza que la lastimaba, la estaba asustando.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —Repuso de forma tajante—. Tú eres mía Flaky, mía y de nadie más. Si sales con otro, sería una lástima que le ocurriera algo a él.

La imagen de Flippy sonriendo apareció en su cabeza, negándose a abandonarla.

—Por favor —Pidió—. Él no tiene nada que ver… por favor —Unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Entonces sonrió. Sintió que la mano de aquel sujeto subía por unas de sus piernas, poco a poco, lentamente. Alzó su falda y le quito su saco. También empezó a subir su blusa, mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos.

—No, yo no quiero esto —Repitió en un susurro y le alejó con las manos.

Él se enojó y la abofeteó provocando que cayera al piso.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga —Le espetó.

Ella siguió llorando. Cuando él empezó a quitarse la camisa, un impulso la hizo tomar una lámpara sin que él se diera cuenta. Él trató de voltear y ella lo golpeó en la cabeza. Mientras se quejaba del dolor, empezando a sangrar, salió corriendo, dejando atrás su saco y zapatos. Solo quería alejarse de ahí y llorar como una bebe.

XxX

—Ya es tarde, y aún no llega —Pensaba Flippy, que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, mientras cambiaba de canal a la tele con aburrimiento. Alguien tocó la puerta—. Debe ser ella —Sonrió—. Cierto, aun no le he dado sus llaves.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando a Flaky parada frente a ella.

—Qué bueno que llegaste… —Le dijo, pero la miro detenidamente. Estaba llorando, con un moretón en el rostro. La blusa desabrochada y sin zapatos—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Yo… yo ya no puedo más.

Respiró hondo y rompió en llanto. Lo abrazó y el trato de calmarla. La abrazó también, pero no sabía nada de consolar chicas. Sin embargo en ese momento, pensó que era lo correcto.

—Ya paso, ya estás en casa —Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella se alejó para secarse las lágrimas.

—Gracias.

—Entremos —Le indicó y cerró la puerta. Cuando la volvió a mirar estaba sentada en el sillón y seguía llorando—. No me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás pero… si te asaltaron deberías ir con la policía —Se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos de forma despreocupada.

—No, es eso… Flippy ¿puedo contarte algo? Prométeme que no le dirás a Giggles ¿sí? – Le miró con ojos cuajados, él solo asintió. El asunto que se estaba poniendo serio.

—Veras —Hipó—. Cuando entre a trabajar, estaba feliz porque tenía un empleo y compañeros maravillosos… pero mi jefe me dijo que hiciera trabajos extras, que sería su_empleada favorita y que hiciera lo que él me decía. También que lo dejara tocarme._

—_¿Hablas en serio? _—_Se sorprendió._

—_Sí… desde entonces he sido acosada por él todo el tiempo, tratándome mal cuando están todos y mirándome con cierta perversión… ¿te acuerdas el día de la cena?_

—_Sí _—Respondió, recordando vagamente la mesa llena de hombres que habían visto.

—É_l estaba ahí. Pensé que no me había visto… pero me equivoqué y justo hoy… _—Rompió a llorar nuevamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Qué pasó hoy?

—_Él trató de abusar de mí _—Sollozó—. _Así que lo golpeé con lo primero que vi y salí corriendo._

—_Flaky… pero debes hacer algo. No sé mucho del tema pero no te puedes quedar así como si nada… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras golpeado?_

—L_o sé… pero él tiene conocidos que pueden golpearte y esas cosas… y tengo mucho miedo. No sé qué puedo hacer, será mejor que me vaya a dormir… perdón por contarte mis problemas, yo no quiero molestarte más _—Le sonrió forzada y tristemente.

_Eso conmovió mucho a Flippy._

—_Si yo pudiera hacer algo para que te dejara de molestar… ¿te enojarías conmigo?_

—No —Repuso ella—. No _me enojaría. Pero no te preocupes por mí, ya es tarde, subiré a dormir. Buenas noches._

_Y mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación, él se quedó pensando en la sala. _

_¿Quieres ayudarla?- le dijo otra voz diferente a él._

—A_unque quisiera, no es asunto mío._

—_Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo _—Dijo la voz con arrogancia.

—¿_Tienes algún plan?_

—_Si me dejas salir, te prometo ayudar a esa mocosa llorona _—Aseguró.

—L_o pensaré bien, ya es hora de ir a dormir._

—¡_Espera! _—Pidió la voz en su cabeza—. _Hagamos un trato. No le haré daño, solo déjame salir un rato como en aquellos tiempos y no te seguiré insistiendo más._

_Flippy lo meditó. Su compañera necesitaba ayuda y él tenía algo que, de cierta forma, la ayudaría. Aunque también sabía que algo malo pasaría después… él ya estaba curado de su "enfermedad mental". Apretó los puños y la imagen de Flaky llorando paso por su mente, había sido muy linda que ella le confiara su secreto._

_No muy confiado y dudando todavía de lo que iba ser abrió su boca y se habló así mismo:_

—_Está bien, te dejare el resto a ti Fliqpy._

* * *

**aja ya aparecera Fliqpy! Hola mis amores! los extreñe y mucho perdon por la tardanza D: , si quieren regañarme estoy dispuesta u.u**

**por otra parte estoy dando servicio y pues si tarde una eternidad, puede que tade siglos pero No dejare mis fics y estoy trabajando en ello , y leyendo libros que me ayuden .**

** Agradecimientos a Neki te amo!, saludos especiales a Saori Bell, AsHeLy-Marron, Kaferi Coff son un amor , en serio ! las amooo, y a mi amiga A..**

**a tambien he visto que ciertos autores ponen unos datos en su perfil yo hare lo mismo por lo tanto , dejare unos notas y esas cosas por si quieren saber mas de mis fics.**

**eso es todo como siempre con gusto leere sus reviews**!


End file.
